RWBY Learns About Monster Hunter!
by cmbasher07
Summary: Welcome, Hunters and Huntressess! Let me invite you to a world where Monsters rule a world and humanity has fallen into the Stone Age. Watch A RWBY, JNPR, and many more will learn about the Old AND New World.
1. The Fall of The Ancient Civilization

** Hey guys, CMBasher07 here with another fanfic, don't worry I am still doing HTTYD watches Persona 5! With A Twist! It's just a slow writing day due to school.**

**Now remember...**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM RWBY OR MONSTER HUNTER EXCEPT MY OCS'.**

**Now let's begin...**

**Shoutout to the video inspired for this chapter, Dragon War - Equal Dragon Weapon- RISE OF THE HUNTERS GUILD - MONSTER HUNTER WORLD!(Lore/Discussion) by RageGamingVideos...(This is obviously edited to fit this fanfic)**

**———————————————————————————**

Ruby Rose was sleeping peacefully, when she heard her stomach growl in hunger. She awoke and saw that she was not in her room, and luckily not alone, and in her huntress outfit.

"Uhhhh... where's our room?" Ruby asked as the people she saw was her Team, JNPR, and the teachers and headmaster.

"Purr-fect, you all here." A pitched voice said slightly scaring Ruby. "And all limbs, organs, intestines, skin color, eye color, and neurons in the brain are doing meow-derful."

A small bipedal house cat-sized creature with tan and brown striped fur walked up to Ruby, it wore a pair of goggles with yellow-tainted glass, a brown vest, a pair of mittens, adorable boots on its feet, and a backpack.

"Aawww. You're adorable, where's your owner little guy?" Ruby asked

"If you must nyaow, my purrtner is not here at the meowment." The Cat said shocking Ruby that this cat was talking to her.

"Uuuhhhh..." Ruby said in shock and lost for words

"Oh, you must nya-ot be used to other creatures talking, nya?" The Cat said "And before you ask, I am nya-ot a Faunus."

"Where are we? What did you do to my friends and teachers?" Ruby asked trying to grab Crescent Rose only to grab thin air. "And what did you do to my Crescent Rose!?"

"Nya-othing, I am merely here to make sure all right." The Cat said "My Purrtner has decided to show everyone a world that has his interest."

"My name is Nyacole. (Nicole)" Nya-cole introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Nyacole, am I saying that right? IamsosorryifIdidmessthatup, pleaseforgiveme!" Ruby said very quickly at the end (It basically reads "I am so sorry if I did mess that up, please forgive me!")

"You're alright, you said meow name right." Nyacole said

The two just waited and waited, for something to happen...

"So... what do we do now?" Ruby asked

"I haven't fully looked around here, you wanna join meow?" Nyacole asked

**———————————————————————————**

**10 minutes later...**

Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha (this is way before she dies), Ren, Ozpin, Glynda, Oobleck and Port woke up and saw they were not here. WBY, JNPR, and Ozpin noticed that a certain red reaper wasn't with them.

That is until she walked up from the double doors with a strange house cat sized-like creature on her shoulder.

"Ah, purrfect they're up!" Nyacole said happily shocking the 7 in-training hunters and huntress and 4 adults.

"Oh, hey guys meet Nyacole." Ruby said

"Where are we?" Yang asked fixing her luxurious blonde hair

"You wanna tell them or should I?" Ruby asked Nyacole

"I got it." Nyacole said as she jumped off of Rubys' shoulder and onto the floor "As Ruby said, my name is Nyacole, and my purrtner is not here at the moment, but he decided to let you watch a world that has gotten his interest."

"And what makes you think we are just going to watch this you small, cruel..." Nyacole have Weiss adorable eyes (basically what Puss In Boots does) "adorable ball of fluff that's what you are, yes you are." Weiss cooed

_'Works every time...'_ Nyacole thought to herself smiling

"So what is the world that has gotten your Partners' interest?" Ozpin asked

"This world features no Faunus, or Grimm." This has everyone, except Ruby, look at her "There is also no Aura or Semblance."

"Must be a peaceful world then." Jaune said

"Well, sorta peaceful, if you don't count the wildlife." Nyacole said looking away trying to not make direct eye contact

"What do you mean, "if you don't count the wildlife?" Glynda asked giving Nyacole her signature glare

"Well let me just say that monsters run and coexist with the ecosystem." Nyacole said scared

"I thought you said there were no monsters?" Blake said

"Nyo, I said there are no GRIMM." Nyacole said "These monsters can die naturally or be hunted down and can express emotion and only attack when provoked or that's just how there personalities are."

"I'm down for it." Dr. Oobleck said with rapid speed you think his blood system was coffee and not blood.

"I want to know more." Ruby said as some of the people looked at her "Nyacole said that the weapons there are nothing like our weapons, size and design."

The some of the audience agreed reluctantly

"Okay, Nyeow that that's settled, our viewing will begin with an origin of the Ancient Civilization." Nyacole said as Dr. Oobleck became immediately interested "And do be warn, this tale has a very dark ending for them, but a bright one for us today." Nyacole said

The lights dimmed and the screen brightened up to show the audience...

**"Hello my fellow, Hunters join me." A voice said as a fire crackled and a ghostly figure dressed in red armor appeared and music started to play in the background "And let me tackle a tale of great battles, dragons, weapons of Titanic fury with a bringing blow of two mighty races, the fires of war consuming nearly burning as bright as those of hatred." **

The audience was immediately captured by this voice as the story of the Old World and the Ancient Civilization and the ruin they brought upon themselves.

**"This is the brink of extinction and the tiny spark that rises from the ashes to one day become the Hunters guild as we know it." The voice continued as the image of a ghostly large black dragon appeared "Our home is sent into a post-apocalypse time..."**

The audience eyes widen, the home of this world was already sent into post-apocalypse.

"What happened to their home?" Weiss asked more curious about the Hunters Guild

"You shall soon find out." Nyacole said

**"Let's do this thing..." the voice said smirking "So it all begins then a very long time ago, with the Ancient Civilization, it's true name lost to the annals of time."**

"Wait so the people don't remember their Civilization name anymore?" Port asked

"Yes, we lost all records of what they were called so we, the Hunters Guild, just decided to call it the Ancient Civilization." Nyacole said

**The scene shifts from the campfire to a poisonous and hazardous area. Bones and corpses pile up, generating toxic fumes that are extremely harmful to any that enters. The audience sees a long, slender European Dragon with several unique physical features. It's body is covered in silver scales, which are obscured by the fleshy red veil that covers most of its body. It has a row extremely long, sharp fangs similar to a deep sea fish. It has two bright yellow spots at the sides of its head and two small red eyes. Its toes and wingtips are adorned with sickle-shaped claws. **

Weiss had to hold back a vomit seeing the Corpse Coat Dragon, it looked like a living corpse.

Ruby, however, had a weak stomach and immediately vomited, but thankfully a group of Cleaner Palicoes arrived and perfectly cleaned up the puke stain and left.

"What is that thing?" Jaune asked almost starting to vomit up like Ruby.

"That creature will be explained soon." Nyacole said

**"But what we DO know is that it was vast, it was mighty, and above all advanced." The Voice said "Capable of working with materials from metals that we no longer know how to recreate, to creating entire structures using Kushala Daora as well cement." The voice said as an image of a VERY tall tower was seen going above the clouds**

"What's a Kushala Daora?" Nora asked

"It is a creature." Nyacole said, shocking many that the Ancient Civilization would use creatures for their structures

**"They really knew how to get the most out of a corpse." The Voice said "Like they really got a LOT out of corpses."**

"What the Fuck." Yang cursed

"Curse!" Ruby shouted as Yang groaned and grabbed her lien and gave it to Ruby as she smiled, but was still mortified that the Ancient Civilization has used corpses of innocent creatures living their natural lives.

**"Though, they tended to not mention that at parties." The Voice joked "They invented the dragonater, the switch axe, the charge blade, the gun lance, all the real heavy duty weapons that make it go... hang on..." The Voice pondered at the last sentence **

"Wait, if they invented all of those weapons, where are they now?" Pyrrha asked

**"If we could make like folding, mechanical explosion swords, why are we hitting things with a big bone on a stick?" The Voice said as he was basically saying what is on everyone's mind right now.**

**"Firstly, no you talk bad big bone stick, and secondly, they're quite rare..." the voice said**

"What..." Ruby said as her weapon world shattered "Gun lances are common, Pyrrha uses on of Oum sakes!?"

"Yes, in your world, but our timeline exists in the future." Nyacole said

**"You don't get armies wielding charged blades, because the bulk of them comes from relic finds that are refurbished and made fit for battle, the rust removed and what little broken machinery there is, fixed ." The Voice said "And on top of that, it takes skills of incredible Smith's to... Smith's of incredible skills." The Voice said fixing his error in speech "That way round, to repair them, let alone upgrade them and make them from scratch." The Voice said **

"That does make sense, you cannot have an army of everyone using one similar weapon, you will become predictable and left open for attacks by smarter fighters." Port said

"Wow, I think that is the first time I heard port speak and NOT make anyone fall asleep." Yang said in surprise

"That reminds of my younger days as a hunter when I had..."

"Never mind."

**"Demand is high and supply is low." The Voice reasoned "And yet technically, speaking canonically it would make the more explosive, fancy, switchy futuristicy weapons, the most powerful..." **

"That too." Port said "Who wants to be the most powerful, when you don't have a challenger to challenge?"

**"But that's a whole kettle of fish that I don't plan on diving into, because I wouldn't fit in a kettle and it would fucking hurt." The Voice joked **

The younger members of the audience (ie. Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Nora) all laughed at the joke, while the older audience just rolled their eyes, some smiling.

**"The point remains is that these guys, much like Stacy's mum, had it going on." The Voice said**

"Who's Stacy? And what did she had going on?" Dr. Oobleck asked

"It's a song." Nyacole said "The song, from what I believe, is about a boy fallen in love with his girlfriends' mom." This made all the older audience, except Ruby, Jaune, and Nora, blush understanding where this went.

"Oh..." Glynda said blushing

**"Hell, they had such intimate knowledge of the animals and nature around them, that they tamed them, rode them into battle, and had them as pets." The Voice said "They knew the biology so closely, that any scrap of information we find detailing a monster that still exists, gives us incredible advantages against it, they even have records on monsters that we've never encountered to this day." **

"They were THAT intelligent!?" Weiss said in shock that this once Grand Ancient Civilization knew monsters that their world are still finding to this day.

"Nya-Huh! Too bad they went a dark purrth." Nyacole said sadly

**"However, this of course has an ending involving a lot of blood and screaming." The Voice said**

"He's... He's joking, right?" Jaune asked scared of the answer to come

"Nyaope." Nyacole said

**The scene shifts to the campfire again to tell the tale of the fall of the Ancient Civilization**

**"One day, the, uhh... let's say science department went for a little bit of a "let's not ask if we should, but if we CAN", y-you know all these Elder Dragons and wyverns were hunting for our various experiments and use, you know, and like..." The Voice said as he changed it to a Boston accent **

"What's an Elder Dragon?" Ren asked

"You will find out soon nyaough." Nyacole said

**"Yeah, we know then, we'll I've got an idea! let's combine their powerful flesh with our indomitable technology in an unholy fusion that will give birth to a ginormous, sentient, cyborg dragon where the more it bleeds, the stronger it gets as the ultimate bio-weapon." The Voice said**

The audience all looked with wide eyes and jaws dropped at what the Ancient Civilization was about to do.

"THEY DID WHAT!?!?" Ruby shouted in shock "Please tell me they didn't do it?"

"Just watch." Nyacole said sadly

**"Now that you mention it, WHY THE HELL NOT!" The Voice said "And thus, the pact of evil was created, for to create new life requires the sacrifice of many others..." **

"So they killed a bunch of monsters, to make a monster?" Weiss said feeling bad for these monsters

**They then heard a small sentence from somewhere**

**"This is the law of equivalent exchange..."**

The older audience understood that everything must be balanced, to create life, death must come and vice versa.

**"But, needless to say the monster parts required were hefty..." The Voice said "So how did this play out?"**

**"Well, let us me break it down for you..." The Voice said as rap music was heard**

"Please don't tell me he's going to rap..." Weiss said with her hands in her face

**_"Humanity thought it would be fun to see, to combine biology and science to create a monstrosity, inside defiance of the natural law using a HUNDRED dragon corpses or more." _ The Voice rapped**

The audience was shocked that The Ancient Civilization used a HUNDRED dragon corpses to build their monstrosity

**_"But they saw the error of their ways, over next few days, as the Dragons for fact, if attack, they saw before them an all consuming WAR over this forbidden act." _The Voice rapped as he went back to his original voice**

_'They went to War, over the loss of their brethren...'_ Ozpin thought to himself

**"Either way, the monstrosity that was created is known as The Equal Dragon Weapon..." The Voice said as he let out a manically laughter to signify the evilness for the Ancient Civilization **

The audience all had a shiver down their spines, not from the laughter, but the name of the weapon, it was a creation of biology and technology, two things that should never be combined in any way shape or form.

**"It's alive, IT'S ALIVE!"**

**The scene shifts to show the audience the Equal Dragon Weapon, it was a large corpse missing its left front arm, its gut open, it had an Knight armor like skull with 3 horns, 2 going towards the face and one straight, yellow one going the opposite direction, it was held up by a series of wires, and if one was to describe it so much, it looked like a fucking nightmarish corpse that should have never existed or died.**

The audience all had to hold in the urge to puke.

"That doesn't even look alive..." Ruby said holding back the urge to puke

"Dear Oum, how is it able to stay alive even?" Weiss asked also holding back the urge to puke

"It stays alive by killing more and more monsters." Nyacole said as everyone couldn't help but vomit.

The janitorial palicoes rushes in and cleaned up the mess they made and left without saying a word or purr.

**The scene of the Equal Dragon Weapon peeled back for the audience to see it was in a book and their was some left over text, possibly from the Ancient Civilization "Or the Wyvern Machine Soldier... absolutely humongous and powerful beyond measure, it could cut a swath through dragons on the battlefield, but the thing is the Dragons didn't appreciate over 100 of them butchered to make well one science project. Other researchers say that it took 30 Dragons to make one, but that is an account on volume." The Voice said**

"100 DRAGONS ONLY MAKE ONE!?" Everyone, except Nyacole, shouted in shock

**"And thus, banded together and waged a war to wipe out humanity, but this was the ancient civilization they were equipped for this, or so they thought, the ensuing conflict lasted years and was BRUTAL." The Voice said emphasizing Brutal "Resulting in a cruel at Pyrrhic victory for both side - The Dragons almost extincting themselves in the effort, and the Ancient Civilization crumbled and scattered to the winds near dust." The Voice said as the scene shifts to many of the Ancient Civilizations' ruins still standing**

**"The world was reset, the dominant species reduced to mere dregs, it was time for life to flourish anew." The Voice said "And yeah, the Equal Dragon Weapon is interesting because it's only mentioned once in an art book long ago and a lot of people consider it not to be real, a lot of people do, the thing is we know the Ancient Civilization existed, we know the great dragon war happened and the Equal Dragon Weapon is the perfect catalyst for that war." The Voice said**

"Great Dragon War?" Nora asked

"That was the nyame for the war, The Great Dragon War." Nyacole said

**"So I very much choose to buy into it, but you can interpret in a few ways, either way during this war, Fatalis came along wiped out trades, there's a whole list of goodies to get into." The Voice said**

"Who's Fatalis?" Jaune asked

"Fatalis is a dragon that destroyed the Ancient Civilization, and hates humanity, and you'll be shocked by what he does to get revenge on Nyaem. But he does have a children song about him." Nyacole said

"Could you sing this song?" Weiss asked

"Gladly." Nyacole said as she cleared her throat

(The legend of the Black Dragon)

_When the world is full of wyverns the__ legend is revived, _

_Meat is eaten, Bone is crunched __And blood is sucked dry_

_He burns the earth and __melts through iron_

_He boils the rivers and mows down the trees _

_He awakens the winds and lights an inferno_

_He is called Fatalis, the wyvern of destiny_

_He is called Fatalis, the wyvern of destruction _

_Call for help, Run for you lives _

_And don't forget to Pray to the skies_

_He is called Fatalis, The wyvern of destiny _

_He is called Fatalis, The wyvern of destruction _

_Fatalis, Fatalis _

_Heaven and Earth are yours_

_Fatalis, Fatalis_

_Heaven and Earth are yours_

(Song End)

The audience to say the least were terrified by the song, and this is a CHILDREN SONG for crying out loud.

"W-W-Why is that a c-c-c-children's song?" Glynda asked scared

"It's to scare children and make them wary of Fatalis." Nyacole said

**"But that's not the focus of this story, what IS is we fast-forward and life begins anew." The scene shifts to show the Old World plant life quickly regrowing signifying the fast-forward that was mentioned **

**"Humans rescet technologically start to advanced once again and they stumble across the Wyverians." The Voice said as the audience sees the humans talking to human-like creatures with several traits that have wyvern ancestry. They have pointed ears, four-fingered hands, and (the audience doesn't know this yet) an increased lifespan.**

"That's a Wyverian? It looks almost like human, yet not at the same time..." Jaune said "Oops, Sorry Blake, no offense." Jaune quickly apologized to Blake as Ruby told JNPR that Blake is a Faunus.

"Non taken, Jaune." Blake said

"You are very correct, Jaunya." Nyacole said "Wyverians can live up for hundreds of years." This little bit of information suprised them "Not really surprising to my world, as Wyverians are thought to be the ancestors of Wyverns."

"Wait, so some of these Wyverns, became human-like creatures capable of speech?" Dr. Oobleck asked

"Yes." Nyacole simply said

**"Now these are the little guys that are essentially Wyvern human hybrids, they got the claws features, and scales on their skin, they come in various sizes but normally tiny, they live for hundreds of years, generally more intelligent than humans, a lot of them stronger, they're a pretty prolific race they live peacefully alongside humans and share their knowledge." The Voice said as a various Wyverians were shown each of different sizes 4 of the m being tiny and 2 of them being taller. "They became to FIRST hunters once again, living in harmony with nature, they would take what they needed and live in their secluded forest societies." **

"So they took what they needed most, and left the rest for some other creatures? That's very kind of them." Ruby said

"Yes, we even created a code for this. Which I am guessing will be explained soon." Nyacole said

**"But humans met them, learnt from them, got taught ancient hunting ways and eventually banded together over a while and formed the Hunters Guild." The Voice said as the image of a human and a gigantic Wyverian were seen shaking hands forming and alliance with each other**

"Wow, a Guild for hunters to train them! That's so awesome!" Ruby said

"I just hope they don't go back on their words." Blake said

"Don't worry, nyow, Blake The humans and wyverians have been in this alliance for over hundreds of years, no one will ever break this alliance." Nyacole said

**"The Hunters Guild is a colossal body governing the entire civilized monster world and it's, well, has a lot of responsibility but before we talk about the guild then, hunters, why are they so darn good at researching and by researching I mean murderizing." The Voice said **

"What? But I thought he said that the Hunters Guild respects nature." Ruby said

"Oh, they do, but nature can get uncontrollable sometimes, so Hunters come in to destroy the monster causing the mayhem and make nature go back in balance." Nyacole said "But that is just one of the reasons, but not the leading one for him."

"So when they hunt this chaotic monster, they get what they need from the creature, right?" Port asked

"You are right, Purrt." Nyacole purred getting petted on the back by Weiss.

**"Well, there's three chief theories when it comes to this, because there's no definitive answer, but you...you essentially choose the one that you like right?" The Voice said "So, number 1 is chosen one!" The voice exclaimed **

"Seriously?" Weiss asked

"Sometimes." Nyacole said

**"Kind of boring, right, the other one then, number 2 is they are just exceptionally rare, skilled, strong but technically normal humans." The Voice said **

"Like us Hunters and Huntress!" Ruby said posing

**"Pride wise, only one hunter per generation reaches the dizzying acclaim of being able to slay an Elder Dragon, so you the hordes of us killing them in scores on th-the quick isn't too accurate, it is a incredible feat for a normal hunter just bringing down something like a Barroth, it gets them respect the majority handle fairly easy, low risk low ranked quests, you get a group that are able to start doing high ranked stuff, but there's a reason it's such a crisis when a powerful Elder Dragon does go on the offensive or clash with humanity." The Voice said**

"Really? These Elder Dragons are a crisis?" Yang asked

"Yes they are, and you find out why." Nyacole said

**"Because finding a group of hunters able to handle the situation is well, bloody difficult." The Voice said "The 3rd one there and the one that I think is the most fun, is modern hunters or at least the ones that are capable of taking on Elder Dragons so the Hunters are descendants of a very special breed of ancient civilization hunter."**

"Really?" Everyone asked

"Yes, but keep in mind that is just a theory." Nyacole said

**"You see, the Ancient Civilization needed a lot of men on the ground to fight off swarms of Elder Dragons, if only one in a generation can do it now, that's not really enough to fight a war against them, even with all the Dragonaters in the world, so what do you do, well you have the ability to combine Elder Dragons energy and power with your own flesh based technology, why not super soldier up your hunters? And it is indeed very possible and unlikely that we had Ancient Civilization Hunters being enhanced by both this bioweapon technology and the Elder Dragon essence itself." The Voice theorized **

"He does make a good point, but still it's just a theory." Dr. Oobleck said with his rapid speed

**"So the theory goes that modern-day hunters, the ones that rise to the heights, the way our hunters do are ones where that carries strong, where the history, where their descendants were these powerful hunters and that is coming out in them once more, borne out through the awakening of battle and I think that's pretty darn cool, right?" The Voice said **

"That does make some sense." Pyrrha said

"And he is right, that is pretty darn cool." Yang said

**"I mean I-I-I, if I had to put money, I'd go with it's just chosen one." The Voice joked "But like, Elder Dragon, tech infused, descendants of super hunter soldiers... Yeah, I'll take that." **

The audience gave a chuckle as they too would also choose something like that.

**"There is also the hidden fourth option of our world being a very low gravity planet compared to Earth, that's why we don't take fall damage, why monsters can get so large, but there's only really few evidence and nothing slightly in the history to support it, so, I mean it's as valid as any others really." The Voice said as a crude diagram of a planet with humans floating around and giant monsters**

**"It really is up to interpretation here..." The Voice said as he then raise his voice "SO we get to the Hunters Guild then, which I think is definitely worth mentioning as well, we already have touched upon it, is a pretty interesting organization." The Voice said**

"How interesting is this Hunters Guild then?" Glynda, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Port asked, seeing the Hunters Guild as Bloodthirsty people

**"It's not bloodthirsty wipe out all monsters, you see humanity very much learnt its lesson from the Elder Dragon War and seeks to work with nature, or maybe the judge jury and executioner of it." The Voice said**

"Really now." Glynda, Pyrrha, and Weiss asked

"Really, we have weapons that allows use to work WITH nature, it's called the Insect Glaive." Nyacole said making all Weapon lovers interested, i.e. Ruby Rose.

**"But it's definitely a step up from "we are the Masters of all, if I want a dragon pit I might have a dragon pair, hell I'mma have dragon slaves because I'm an ancient civilization remember, haha." The Voice said using a rich country man accent **

"Now THAT I would pay top lien to see that!" Yang said excited to see something like a dragon pit, everyone looked at her she noticed and realized "Oh, I meant the dragon pit, not the dragon slaves."

"Well your in luck nyow, because some Monsters have turf wars." Nyacole said "But my purrtner can't show it yet."

**"So the Hunters Guild, for the most part, is pretty good, it wants to maintain some sort of order. They only ever really hunts things for two main reasons; The thing in question is causing a problem or it needs researching and a lot of the times those things overlap." The Voice said**

"So the Hunters Guild not only hunts Monsters to restore order to nature, but also to research the Monsters." Dr. Oobleck and Port said to themselves

**"So let's say, you're a random punter and you've got a problem with an Anjanath in your backyard, it injured itself and in its pain it's thrashing about, when it keeps destroying through your livestock and your shed." The Voice said as a large T-Rex-like creature drawing appeared with a big splinter in its toe and starts rampaging destroying the mentioned shed and killing the livestock**

**"You go to the Hunters Guild in your town, your local representative, and you go " Look I've got an Anjanath problem" and they're like " All right, give me details." So you give them details and then they go "Yeah, alright that that does need putting down. We'll file your request, we'll assign some hunters and we'll get that sorted out for you, sir." The Voice said as the image of a group of hunters and a shadowy figure representing the audience watching telling the hunters about the Anjanath**

** "Then the Guild will form up the request, they will do an appropriate reward for it, and appropriately star it so the hunters going are just right, they don't want to waste the two skilled hunters, but they don't want to send two inexperienced ones to their deaths, so that's what their hunter rank system is essentially for and they'll put it on the board and some of the hunters will be like "Oh, cool I'll go off and take on an Anjanath." And that's the quest process that's how they appear, sometimes the guild themselves will put a quest normally if there's a huge threat like a majorly powerful Elder Dragon has been sighted or if there is a calamity something like Gore Magala, it desperately needs capturing and researching, this frenzy virus is threatening to destroy us all." The Voice said**

"That is an interesting system they have here." Jaune said

"Wait, did they say that there is a creature threatening to destroy them all and they compare it to a frenzy virus?" Weiss and Glynda said

"Yes, and we don't compare it to a frenzy virus, it IS a frenzy virus." Nyacole said scaring many of the audience

**"The Guild will step in and go "we are calling all hunters, we need help, we need this fixed." and then they'll give an appropriate quest again for it, but you know that's kind of how it works. They're also very much into population control." The Voice said**

"Population control?" Ruby, Jaune, and Nora asked

"Basically, we hunters have to make sure all species populations are in check and that there is nyo overpopulation for said species." Nyacole said

"So you make sure every species in your world is in check and now are in danger or have a deadly virus?" Nora asked

"Essentially, Yes." Nyacole said

**"They don't want one species to wipe out another." The Voice said "Which you can kind of argue is the whole judge jury, executioner thing." The Voice said**

"He's got a point." Ren said

**"It's a bit medley, right? It's not letting the natural order of things go down, which is a bit interesting when you consider our logo, The Four Swords of the Guild." The Voice said **

"Four swords?" Jaune said thinking of his weapon Crocea Mors

"Yes, The Four Swords of the Guild, it is a vital crest and symbol to all Hunters." Nyacole said

**A crest appeared with 4 swords pointing outwards and forming together in the middle in the shape of an "X" it had 4 symbols on each side. The top displays a Monsters (Rathalos or Rathian) Tail, The Right displays a Windmill, The Bottom displays a Forge, and the Left displayed a society.**

**"Each one of these symbols represents a core belief, a foundation, of the post-war human society the very principles, the guild and the hunters believe in and follow, or at least should." The Voice said as intense music played **

The younger audience( I.e. the In-training Hunters and Huntresses) were amazed that the Hunters followed and believed in the symbols on their logo. While the Older Audience respected their ways of following a mighty and strong foundation

**"The North: Respect for Nature." The Monster Tail was shown as a Huge Jungle with animals was shown to the audience **

**"The East: Prosperity from Nature." The Mindmill was shown as a Giant Crystal Cavern outside was shown**

**"The South: Crafting from Nature." The Forge was shown as a Large Coral Reef (On Land) was shown**

**"The West: Life as a Community." The City was shown as a Vast Desert was shown **

When the Voice said that these were what the symbols of the Four Swords of the Guild, all of them understood that each one played a vital role for both humanity and nature.

"Respect, Prosperity, Crafting, and the Community. They are all very important things everyone should follow." Ozpin said

**"Hunts don't actually happen that often again, it has to be justified." The Voice said**

"Makes sense, if you just say there was a Monster attack but it was just a peaceful monster, there would be no reason to hunt." Glynda said

**"Such as a Zinogre, The lightning Thunder Wolf, it got displaced from its mountain home by a beautiful Elder Dragon that I'll talk about at some point." The Voice said as a drawed picture of a large Wolf with yellow horns and white fur with electricity flowing around it**

Nora looked at the picture of the Zinogre, wanting one not only as a pet, but as a way to use her Semblance

"Nora no." Ren said

"Nora Yes!" Nora argued

"What's going on?" Ruby asked

"It appears that your friend Nora wants a Zinogre as a pet and a way to use her Semblance." Nyacole said "Do nyot fret, Nora, I have heard that their is a village that RIDES monsters, instead of hunting them."

"Wait, what." Nora and Ren said looking shocked

"Yes, though technically they ride Monsters that imprint on them as babies once they hatch, and yes a Zinogre and other mammal monsters hatch from an Eggs." Nyacole said

"Yah, I'm naming her Renora Jr.!" Nora said as she then pointed her finger at Ren "And you are going to be her father!"

"..." Ren's Brain has stopped working

"Where is the Zinny Ogre egg at?" Nora asked Nyacole

"I'll show you once we review the Monster." Nyacole said calming Nora down

"Okay." Nora said

"Won't it hatch?" Glynda asked

"Not without a lot of motherly care and a Kinship Stone." Nyacole said to Glynda "After they are given a lot of care, the baby will allow you to ride them and follow wherever you go, but that is just what I've heard back in my world."

**"And suddenly there was a swarm of Zinogre, wrecking shops and the Hunters Guild suddenly was flooded with requests to hunt them." The Voice said "So they needed cooling to keep things under control and not wipe out all of them, but at least make the situation safe." The Voice said "And they respond to crisis like that, now the thing is the Hunters Guilds that are in each town, the main one the core, the headquarters are in Dundorma (this was literally in my autocorrect bar), which is a quite beautiful town that is impressive location constantly assisted by Elder Dragons, it's got a dragonater to help repel and that's definitely always a concern a lot of its destroyed, there is ancient civilization ruins here, part of the city is just a shell of its former self, but they're currently in the process of rebuilding it into quite the fortress capital." The Voice said at images of a beautiful city was shown with so much prosperity and some ruin, you just feel right at home.**

"I gotta say that is one impressive looking city." Weiss said

"Oh, Ice Queen Castle is backing down their thrown for another world castle, huh?" Yang teased

"Quiet you." Weiss said

**"Either way, the Hunters Guild is full of bureaucracy, there is paperwork, licensing, documentation, you have to obey the rules, anyone going outside of their jurisdiction, well they are... similarly hunted down and executed." The Voice said **

"What!? Why?" Ruby asked with tears in her eyes

**"If you want to go hunting without telling the guild, you're a poacher and poachers again are hunted down and killed." The Voice said again**

"Oh, well that makes sense." Blake said

**"By the Guild Knights, essentially the enforcers of the Guild, they also double up as town police that the guild has a presence in and they make sure everything runs smoothly." The Voice reasoned "Crimes not really a huge deal when your world's occupied by man-eating monsters at every corner, you kind of tend to band together at that point, though there's certainly a few little... rogue bands, but that's more detail than we need to get into today." **

"Makes sense, when you got monsters, crime is basically the least of your worries." Glynda said

**"The Hunters Guild then does act as the main governing body of the world, there are armies stationed in major cities and they are used to help the hunters do their job." The Voice said "Because really, there's not much in the way of wars to fight because again, giant death monsters everywhere, don't really want to be fighting each other, so what they will do is say a monster is rampaging, they will send a regiment, and they will track it down and use mass numbers, long pike's and force the creature into designated hunting grounds because even the AREA that is hunted upon is restricted." The Voice said "Each Guild has its own territory as its were and each one of these hunting grounds, by the way, is the map that's why they're limited, that's why you're like "Why can I just go over there?" Because it is the LAW, and where you're allowed to be hunting right now, otherwise things get a little bit tense."**

"Okay, didn't expect them to have restricted Hunting Areas." Glynda said shock that the Hunters Guilds have territorial restricted areas they can and cannot hunt on.

**"So, the army will rally the monster and make it flee, poke at it, they can't kill it, they're not strong enough, they're not skilled enough, that's what hunters are for they need them to step up and do it." The Voice said "They are requirement in our world, we Hunters are the celebrities." The Voice said "We do a job that most people won't step up to do because the survival rate isn't great, most hunters take on very small challenges but yeah, once the armies has corralled the monster usually losing a few of them into the area, the hunter or hunters are let loose." The Voice said**

**"Interesting tidbit, the reason we have a four-man party and not anymore is because, once there was quite the threat from an Elder Dragon, a party of five went to do it, and it was a horrible disaster, a massacre, only one returned." The Voice said with dread in his voice**

"only one returned..." they all said, expect Nyacole and Ren, in utter shock

"So you mean to tell us, that Elder Dragons are the strongest creatures out there in your world." Yang said shocked that 4 members were killed and only 1 returned back.

"Yes, but there are few monsters that could actually challenge, beat, defeat, or even EAT an Elder Dragon." Nyacole said shocking the audience more

**"And since then, having 5 or more is seen as a bad omen." The Voice said "So that's why you don't get 50 hunters surrounding something and poking it to death." The Voice said deadpanning "Though, I'm still convinced I would absolutely be fine." He joked**

The audience held a chuckle at the clam The Voice tried to make

**"Lastly, The Guilds can be quite jealous of what they found out, they sort of lock off their research from other guild bases despite it all being one organization." The Voice said **

"Raise your hand of you all saw nyhat coming." Nyacole as she raised her hand in the air

Surprisingly 11 out of 12 saw that coming and raised their hands, the only one being Ren who's brain is still shutted down, only for Nora to place a shoulder on him and wake him up from his stupor.

"What happened...?" Ren calmly asked

"A lot." Nora said as she filled Ren in on everything he missed

**"They like to play favorites with themselves." The Voice said "For example, the Guild that first discovered Deviljho, didn't tell any of the other Guilds about him. So the other Guilds when suddenly this rampaging T-Rex, eater of worlds came and started wiping our ecosystems and just fucking their shit up, it's like "what the HELL!?" then the other guild is like "Oh yeah, that's Deviljho, what do you think?" "You knew about this FUCKER!?" "Oh, yeah we found it like a couple months back, w-we had to dispatch him, like none is really, they had a good—." "YOU THINK!? THANKS FOR THE FUCKING HEADUP!!!" The Voice trying SO hard not to laugh**

"S-S-Stop! I-I-I can't breathe! Hahahahahahaha!" Yang said as she went back to laughing like the rest of the audience

**"Sometimes the most camaraderie filled environment, but it gets the job done." The Voice said "Essentially then, the Hunters Guild is all about just maintaining a balance in the world, they don't want too many monsters, they don't want another disaster, but they don't want to anger them too much, they just want to protect the people, but they do want to research the captured monsters, most captured monsters either get destroyed in their sleep, their organs are harvested for research, release into the arena for entertainment or further research or release back into the wild to be observed." The Voice said**

"Hey, I got my Dragon Pit fight wish after all." Yang said "I hope it won't _dragon_ like this viewing." She pinned as everyone groaned

"You were saving that up weren't you?" Weiss asked

"You know me_ Weiss_ Queen, I like to go out with a _Yang_." Yang punned again, causing more people to groan

"You puns are not purrfect at all." Nyacole said trying to get her ears to permanently stay down

**"And I guess it comes down to the Hunters Guild are dedicated to going, "*whisper* Okay, guys look everything is sort of working, you know Humanity is flourishing again, we have a few troubles with monsters, but you know for the most part things seem to be okay. Let's keep everything how it is." The Voice joked at the last part**

**"And that's what they do, they want to achieve that balance, some humanoid prune face would be pleased." The Voice said**

The audience snickered at the thought of a human with purple skin and a prune-like face.

**"So I hope you enjoyed this and got to learn a lot about our world." The Voice said as the campfire scene returned with the Voice belonging to a man in monster armor talking to 4 groups rookie Hunters. "There's a lot more to talk about the war that I could talk about next morning, a lot more about the Guild, I could talk about the Wyverians Academy, the Elder Dragon observation team, the royal paleontology, uh.. the well, the research association that we're a part of in our world. There's is a lot going on here and it's a really well thought-out system, but that's kind of a primer, a TLDR; of our world, a brief history if you will." The Voice said**

**"Who are you again?" The rookie Hunter asked **

**"Seriously? Well, I don't like to go by my real name so call me CMBash if you will." The Host and Voice introduce himself**

**"Could you tell us more? Like our weapons?" The Rookie Hunter(we'll call him Levi) said bring up a MASSIVE two-handed great sword**

**"Yeah, I'd like to know about my weapon too." The 2nd Rookie Hunter (we'll call him James) said with a Glaive in hand and the 3rd Rookie Hunter (we'll call him Thomas) with a Gun lance in hand and the 4th Rookie Hunter(we'll call him Edison) with a Hammer in hand, agreeing**

**"Oh, sure, in fact why not I do ALL the weapons and the best way to use them tomorrow morning, all right?" CMBash said with the 4 Rookie Hunters agreeing **

The screen turned off and the lights brightened up once again

"Yes!Yes!Yes! Weapons! IamsoexcitedIcanbarelykeepupwithmyselfrightnow!" Ruby said excited (she basically said "I am so excited! I can barely keep up with myself right now!")

"Whoa there, Ruby, calm down we did just get here so why not calm down, alright?" Yang said calming her half sister down

"Okay." Ruby said

"While you wait, I'll bring in more guest for our viewing, if that's alright with you." Nyacole said

The audience had no reason to argue as they are very much interested and It would make this place more lively then the 12 of them just holding onto this information.

"Good, in the meantime just explore, I will notify you when I am ready." Nyacole said as everyone left the viewing room and into the lobby

**———————————————————————————**

**So how did you guys all think of that? Good? Bad? Funny? Hilarious? Let me know and please get more people into reading my fanfics.**

**Also, HTTYD watches Persona 5! With A Twist! Might take a bit longer due to this, but I will try and find time to update new chapters.**

**Also Let me Know what is your Favorite Monster Hunter Game is?(This includes spinoff series, like Monster Hunter Stories)**

**Mine would be Monster Hunter World...**

**And again Shoutout to RageGamingVideos, check out his YouTube channel on Monster Hunter World.**

**CMBASHER07, Signing out...**


	2. Charge Blade

**\- Weapons: Charge Blade**

**Hey guys CMBasher07 here with another RWBY learns about MH! for you guys.**

**Here is a question for all of you... What is your Favorite Weapon (no Monster armor weapons, just the main original ones)**

**Remember...**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM MONSTER HUNTER OR RWBY! EXCEPT MY OC'S!**

**Shoutout to Arekkz Gaming Monster Hunter Weapon Tutorial! And JoCat Crap Guide to Monster Hunter! for making these explanatory videos, subscribe to their channel.**

**This Fanfic was originally going to cover 7 out of the 14 at the first part, then I thought 'Why waste THAT much time?' So I am only doing Heavy and Light Bowgun as a two for one deal and the rest their own separate chapters.**

**And with that out of the way, Let's begin...**

**———————————————————————————**

**20 minutes later after last chapter**

Ruby was looking around the lobby trying to find some cookies and milk to have since she hasn't eaten anything since her and everyone here's arrival.

Ruby stumbled upon a ring with Jaune and Pyrrha training so she decided to silently watch and listen without them knowing.

"Your getting good Jaune." Pyrrha said using a Wooden Lance (since Miló is not with her and back at home) as she blocked another attack from Jaune's prop sword and shield.

"Thanks, Pyrrha." Jaune complimented "But I still think I need a new weapon, everyone has a melee weapon and gun mode, but me." Jaune said "I'm still upset my secret will be out, and everyone will desert me."

"Jaune... you and I know that, they won't care about your fake transcript or that you snuck into Beacon to be a hero like your family, it's your actions that matters, not your decision." Pyrrha said

Ruby was at first shocked, Jaune fakes his way into Beacon, but after she heard more she understood Jaune, he is just like her, they both want to be heroes to humanity, just like the Hunters Guild.

Ruby left, not using her Semblance since she didn't want to use her Semblance to leave behind a trail of Roses, before she would get caught by anyone leaving no traces of her being there behind.

"Attention all audience members! Attention all audience members! I have brought 5 guests in to watch and filled them in on what is happening." Nyacole said

Everyone left the lobby and returned to their seats to see their 2 guests those being: Drunken Bad Luck Bringer, Qrow Brawen and Team CFVY featuring; Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Yatsuhashi Daichi, and Velvet Scarlatina. (You know why I brought her)

"Hey, Velvet how are you?" Weiss asked

"I'm fine, Team CRDL is leaving me alone thanks to Jaune." Velvet said looking at the dunce knight.

"Yep, Thanks to Jauney boy over there, Team CRDL is more kinder to all Faunus." Coco said

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted as she rushed towards her Uncle "Did you miss me?"

"Nope." Qrow said, Ruby knowing he's just joking

"Now that reintroduction are out of the way we will cover the Monster Hunters Weapons; specifically 1 out of 14 Weapons that a Monster Hunter can use in battle." Ruby's eyes shinned as bright as a diamond star.

The audience took their seats, after they did the lights dimmed and the screen brightened to show...

**Next Morning **

**"*yawn* Good morning Rookies!" CMBash said **

**"Ugh, I don't want to train mom!" "Let me sleep for 10 more minutes." "Why of course I will help with cooking those Kulu-Ya-Ku drumsticks." "No, no I don't want to be the sacrafice to the Dalamadur." Levi, Thomas, James, and Edison said in their sleep.**

**"Ugh, WAKE UP! A GORE MAGALA IS ATTACKING!" CMBash shouted as Levi, Thomas, James, and Edison all woke up and went to battle position **

**"Where is it!?" Levi asked **

**"False Alarm. It was just an Aptonoth." CMBash said smiling**

**"Uuuuuuuuugggghhh." Levi, Thomas, James, and Edison all groaned**

The audience laughed at CMBash's little wake up call.

**"Oh don't give me that." CMBash said "Look, remember what I said yesterday?" He asked**

**Levi, Thomas, James, and Edison all looked at each other confused **

**"I'm going to teach you about the weapons we use to hunt." CMBash said **

**"Aw sweet! I get to learn more about my Insect Glaive!" James said petting a large bug on his shoulder.**

_'Insect Glaive...?" _Everyone thought

Velvet grabbed her camera to take a copy of the weapon, but was stopped by Nyacole.

"Sorry, Velvet, you cannyot use your camera on a living creature." Nyacole whispered to Velvet

**"Well, how about I tell you about one of the Weapons we will see this morning, then I'll tell and show you the other 13 Weapons, sound like a fair deal?" CMBash asked **

**"Yeah, I can agree to that." Levi, James, Thomas, and Edison agreeing **

**"Okay, let's me start off with a unique weapon: The Charge Blade." CMBash said as the image of a sword and large shield appeared with a Hunter holding it before transforming into a large axe.**

Ruby and Jaune had looks of amazement; Ruby since it was a transforming weapon and Jaune since he wanted a new weapon.

**The scene changes to multiple Monster Hunters taking on different Monsters with the Charge Blade. Sword mode making them fast, but deal less damage. And Axe mode slowing them down but dealing massive damage. Shield Mode making the Hunters attacker's attack charged up. Some of the monsters these Hunters were fighting got knocked over due to the attack.**

The audience was amazed that a weapon like this could knock large monsters over like they were nothing.

"I'm impressed, it takes much force to knock a large creature down." Ozpin said

**"I will teach you everything you could possibly want to know about a given weapon rights from the basic attacks learned to you, all the way up to the main most efficient combos you should be using and some overarching weapon theory." CMBash said "If there is a weapon you really want to pick up but want to know a little bit more about, then look no further." He said confidently **

**"Today we're kicking things off with the Charge Blade." CMBash said **

**"The Charge Blade is, without a doubt, the MOST technical weapon in our world." CMBash said**

"So this Weapon is more technological, fascinating." Port said

Velvet grabbed her camera and took a picture so she could use her Semblance on it.

"Why is it the most technical?" Jaune asked

**"It is both a sword and shield, and an axe." CMBash said**

"Two Weapons in one form." Ozpin said "Just like our world."

"Your kinda right, Ozpin. But this is the only Mecha-shift weapon we have." Nyacole said

**"It'll have you managing and charging files, which can then be used to boost not only your defensive capabilities but also your attack power for select attacks too." CMBash said**

**"The sword and shield portion of the weapon offers mobility and great defensive options. Meanwhile, the axe portion offers great damage potential and high reaching attacks for hard-to-reach places like tails or wings." CMBash said "And depending on the type of charge that you have, it can even carry monsters too, in other words, it is like a Multi-purpose knife." He said**

"Interesting, Sword and Shield gives the user speed and defense, while sacrificing power and reach. While Axe gives the user high damage and reach, while sacrificing speed and defense." Glynda said

"Charge Blade hurts a lot, got it." Qrow said as he drank from his flask again.

**"It can do it all, it is a fantastic weapon, my 5th personal favorite and while, Yes, it is more complex than most of the other offerings with a little understanding, it's really not that difficult to get your head around." CMBash said as the inner mechanics of the Charge Blade was shown to signify how complex the weapon is **

**"So let's begin with the basics." CMBash said as a little chime was heard, he and Levi, James, Thomas, and Edison all walked over to a ledge to see a Charge Blade user training with their weapons**

"Yes, tell me how to use it!" Ruby demanded

**"First off, let's go over some of the weapon concepts, and then we'll get onto the moves." CMBash said to the 4 rookies "This is the sword and shield mode." He said gesturing to the Charge Blade user, who had his weapon in Sword and Shield mode. "When you draw your weapon, by default, this is where you'll end up." He said "Any attacks you perform whilst in this mode, you'll begin to charge up files, ****up here." He said**

**"First, they go yellow." The Charge Blade users' Weapon glowed yellow "Then they go red." The Charge Blade users' Weapon glowed red "And if you continue to attack, while in red they'll eventually go bright red." The Charge Blade users' Weapon glowed bright red as he stroked the rock he was training with. **

**"And then your attacks will start to bounce, This is bad." CMBash said "So generally speaking, you attack until you see red and you then store your files or charge your files, that's the official term. I'll go over how you do this in just a second." **

"Hmm, That does pose a problem for anyone using that weapon." Yatshu said

"Why does that pose a problem?" Ruby asked

"Well, if your weapon is not doing any damage to their target, then they are left open for attacks by monsters or Grimm." Yatshu said

"Oh." Ruby said understanding what Yatshu meant.

**"With the files charged, you can either switch to axe mode and use some of these files during some of your axe attacks, you can transfer the files into your shield to boost your shield defense as well as your attack power in axe mode after which point you're then free to charge more files, and you can even expend a whole lot in a rather powerful move known as the "Super Amped Element Discharge." CMBash said as the Charge Blade user used all of the things CMBash mentioned **

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" Ruby begged while repeating "Gimme"

**"There's a little bit more to it than that and we'll get into finer details in a moment, but as the general weapon flow goes that is essentially how it works." CMBash said as clips of Charge Blade users' were shown attacking monsters with different, but similar attack patterns**

**"Attacking sword and shield mode to charge up files, transfer those to your shield, charge MORE files, switched to axe mode, take advantage of said files and switch back as and when you need to replenish."**

**"Wow, That was incredibly complex to understand at all." A deadpanned male Voice said like he didn't give a crap about anything**

"Who said that?" Weiss asked a little angered that someone interrupted this lesson on the most technical weapon in their world.

**Weiss got her answer in the form of a hunter wearing inner thigh and undies pants, a shirt top with his right blue with no sleeve and his left red with a sleeve, and a very strange hat, the hat is very tall, with 3 neon light blue spots on each side, a white color on the bottom, grey on top, it has frills with neon light blue on the tips and 2 neon light blue eyes.**

"Oh my god what is he wearing?" Coco asked with drama at what this hunter is wearing

"Even I am wondering what he's wearing." Blake said

**"I'm sorry, who are you?" Edison asked**

**"Names JoCat and I'm here to give you a crap guide to every weapon your teach is teaching you." JoCat said **

**"Alright, JoCat, tell us what you know about the Charge Blade?" CMBASH asked annoyed by this Hunter**

**"You got it." JoCat said before speaking very quickly "Every now and then we feel pretty content with ourselves, satisfied with our own capabilities and limitations, but then there's always a younger and more successful new hotness coming along showing us that there will always be someone to pass a torch to and carry on the legacy to meet and maybe even surpass our own expectations" He said "So if anyone can show me a weapon like that I'd gladly drop the sword and shield because it's certainly not this mighty morphing monstrosity." **

**"Welcome to a crap guide to being a Monster Hunter." JoCat said as adorable and fast music played**

"I somehow did and didn't get that at all." Dr. Oobleck said, surprising those that new his speed of speech.

"Me too." Ruby said with dizziness in her eyes. "How's that possible?"

**"If you ever feel like you're the smartest person in the room, firstly I'd like you to look up the dunning-kruger effect, then I'd like you to introduce you to the Charge Blade." JoCat said "A weapon that requires more prep work to get going than an elderly nun in the Mojave Desert, the Charge Blade is the ambitious little brother of the sword and shield, who's been hanging out a little bit too long with the switch axe, it's considered one of the most technical and complicated weapons in the roster" JoCat said as the group looked at him wide eyes**

**"Which should be no problem for a Monster Hunting Pro like me, who can't research the deeper quirks of a weapon and gives out incorrect information because he's desperately rushing to meet an arbitrary deadline." JoCat said "While in Sword mode you have your basic watered-down ripoff SnS move set, advancing slash, short combo, block, bash, spin, it's ok Charge Blade we all want to be Sword and Shield when we grow up." JoCat said still quickly and not missing a beat "What really feeds my Deviljho is the Charge Blades charging files mechanic, the most notable move is a chargeable slash, via slashing the enemy that starts to power up elemental file, I'lli'll pick your favorite weeb trash." He said "Once they reach red, you better charge them up by way of sticking the sword into the shield, while blocking, or else you'll be bouncing off of a monster like insults being thrown at someone with crippling depression."**

"Oh, now that's just mean." Blake said to liking JoCats' choice of similarities

**"Charging these files is essential to many of the intricacies of this weapon and because I'm such an expert I'm going into deep detail about all the Charge Blades ins and outs, so I hope you're paying close attention because I'm not slowing down for you, are you ready?" **

"Wait, Wait s-slow down-." Weiss shouted not understanding anything JoCat is saying

**"Too bad, here we go." JoCat said as he took a major deep breath**

**"You primarily charge your Blade by attacking, but another attack combo out of it can Charge the files as well just not nearly as much so it's best primarily use the Charge up slash while littering in other attacks to keep a healthy onslaught to a monster just remember to keep an eye on them because if you're bouncing..." JoCat said very rapidly, before his voice somehow multiplied making it sound like there were 3 of him talking at once.**

"What's going on!?" Everyone shouted all getting confused by what JoCat is saying

"I don't nynow?" Nyacole said also confused by JoCats' rapid speaking

**The rookie hunters and CMBash were all looking at JoCat with huge wide eyes and there heads jilting back a bit from the speed he is speaking as he is not even tired one bit.**

**Then JoCats' voice multiplied more and more as it got louder and louder as scenes of him attacking monsters appeared to the audience each one having JoCat speaking multiplying his voice more and more.**

**They then heard him say something like "So Tasty." Repeatedly **

**"You got all that? Good because I'm not repeating it, now you know how to use the Charge Blade, you're welcome." JoCat said returning back to his original voice as all the sounds stopped as he left to do his own thing.**

**"I somehow did get it and didn't get it at the same time, how's that even possible?" Levi asked**

**"I don't know, Levi. I don't know." Edison said **

The audience laughed at this little statement, due to Ruby and Dr. Oobleck saying the same thing.

**"Anyways, That being said, and not said somehow, Sword and Shield mode can also be used to dish out damage and you will use this a lot of the time when you need to be more mobile." CMBash said as the 4 rookies looked at back at their teacher to understand his learning since they didn't understand how to use the Charge Blade by JoCat **

"Thank Oum, please tell us how to use it more simply than what he said." Weiss said referring to JoCat

**"But when an opening presents itself, like a monster getting knocked down or traps, then it's worth your time to dip into damage offered by Axe Mode. So now let's go over the moves." CMBash said grinning**

**"Starting off in a Sword and Shield Mode striking will performs your bog-standard slash and you can strike three times for the basic combo." CMBash said as one of the Charge Blade users striked the metal bar around the pole, before striking three times performing a combo.**

**"Weak slash, return stroke and spinning slash. That final move spinning slash is important, but we'll come back a little bit later." CMBash said**

**"Swinging your Sword upwards will perform the charged double slash, this is gonna core moves when it comes to charging your files, just be sure you don't do it for too long or it'll come out like this." CMBash pointed to a rookie Charge Blade user as he striked the pole only doing little damage "It will come out as a much weaker hit."**

"That does make sense, your trying to putting too much energy to deal more damage, thus making your stab slower." Ren said

**"You can also add a spinning slash to this attack, and since spinning slash is the most powerful hit of that attack combo, that's not actually a bad option." CMBash said "You can also work the charge double slash into the basic strike combo at any points."**

**"Following any attack in Sword and Shield Mode, if you dodge and double slash, you can perform the new sliding slash move." CMBash said as a Hunter used this technique "This can be used to reposition, close the gap or get away should you need to." He said "You can also go into your regular combos following a sliding slash, so think of it as a way to move and then continue." He added as another Hunter did the exact same thing CMBash said**

**"Striking plus double slashing together when neutral will perform the forward slash, this is a great opener, since it moves you forward and it also does more damage than your first hit in your basic spinning slash combo." CMBash said "So you can use this to open a lot of your combos whilst also closing the gap between you and the monster." He said as his students kinda wanted to use this weapon he smiled and looked back at his Rookies**

**"However, If you do a slash and a charged slash AFTER any attack, it'll instead do a shield thrust." CMBash said as a Hunter did a Shield thrust.**

"So many new techniques I can do." Jaune said to himself

**"This move serves two main purposes; paired with the Charge double slash, this is your main and fastest file building combo." CMBash said "Holding a Charged slash followed by a Slash plus another Charged slash, if you want to charge your files fast, you can loop this combo until red and once your files ready to store, guard and charge up will store them like so." CMBash said as one of the Charge Blade Users placed her sword behind her shield. "Using The Shield on it's own will allow you to Block, so if need to block an incoming attack at any point then this is an available option to you by default your shield is pretty strong, but when it's charged, it'll be considerably stronger and provide you with much greater defense." CMBash said **

"Very interesting, these Hunters seem to use power or brute strength to hunt the Monsters." Professor Port said with his finger under his mustache

**"So let's go over charging the shield really quickly." CMBash said "If you slash plus charge slash, both three times consecutively, you'll go from a forward slash into a shield thrust and then into an amped element discharge, this will morph into axe mode for a powerful attack and you'll then morph back into sword and shield mode at the end. If you have the file stored, following the initial axe attack you will then dish out additional file damage on top so this is always best used with files. However, if you then follow the third strike with an Guard, you'll instead cancel the amp'd element discharge returned to sword and shield mode and you'll notice that any files that you had stored have now moved into the shield." CMBash said as the 4 rookies saw one of the Hunters glow a faint bright blue, before changing to red. **

"Incredible! By canceling the attack with a Guard, they can increase their defense for a surprise, quick attack from the enemy, brilliant!" Port said

"Yesh, and Winter says I annoy her." Qrow muttered to himself.

**"Your actual shield glows red and now you have some interesting bonuses to consider." CMBash said "Number one, your defense is much stronger when guarding, Number two your Ace attacks are more powerful, and Number three that Shield thrust I mentioned earlier perform without an attack now dishes out small amounts of file damage on top." CMBash said numbering off the 3 bonuses. **

**"You can also dish out file damage following a guard point, but we'll speak more about them a little bit later in this session since that's a bit more advanced." CMBash said **

"He does have a point, advanced lessons always comes last." Glynda said

"Preach Glyn!" Qrow said

"Can't you make your uncle more quieter?" Weiss asked

"I heard you Ice princess!"

"You're suppose to hear it." Weiss said actually lying since he wasn't suppose to hear it

"He just does what he does." Ruby said to Weiss

**"And assuming you transferred a full five files into your shield, then the shield charge will last you two and a half minutes." CMBash said**

"Seriously!? Five Full Files only last 2 and 1/2 minutes?" Weiss asked

"Must be to keep the weapon from breaking apart and destroying itself any further, so 2 and 1/2 minutes must be the max for it." Fox said (Fox, like Ren and Blake, likes to be quiet)

**"At this point you're then free to build yet more files and THIS is where things get interesting." CMBash said "First things first, the condensed element slash." CMBash said "With a charged shield and a set of files ready to charge, if you hold your Guard and Charge, then hold a slash during this time you will do this." CMBash said as one of the pro Charge Blade users placed his sword in the shield as electricity came out of the shield, closed quickly to form a claymore, unreleased the sword from the shield and struck down with electricity bursting out of the sword overhead of the Hunter.**

"Whoa it's like Lightning Dust!" Nora said, she kinda slept though the whole thing except JoCat which she somehow understood ALL of what he said even the other voices.

**"When your shield locks in let go, and you'll perform an overhead slash and now your sword is charged." CMBash said "Make sure you let go when the shield locks in and don't hold it too long, otherwise it'll overcharge and you won't get the charged sword, but with this in place your sword attacks will also dish out small amounts of file damage relevant type of Charge Blade you have AND you also have natural mind's eye." CMBash said**

"What's Natural Mind's eye?" Pyrrha, Ren, and Jaune asked together

"Just watch right meow, it'll explain itself." Nyacole said

**"Yes." CMBash said pointing to James**

**"Uh, What's a natural mind's eye?" James asked **

**"Good question." CMBash said "Natural Mind's eye basically means your sword attacks won't bounce and this charged effect will last 45 seconds." CMBash said**

The audience was impressed by this, but disappointed that it only last 45 seconds, but they understand that something like that might have a side-effect if it lasted too long

**"However, The sword charge is optional, if things get hectic in combat you're much better off quickly storing the files using the standard Guard plus Charged Slash and then go from there." CMBash explained "After all having charged files and a charged shield opens you up to the most powerful move for the Charge Blade, the Super Amped Element Discharge combo." CMBash said "We did a moment ago, three consecutive slashes plus charge slash, if you do that now your shield is charged and your files are full, you will do this." CMBash said**

**A Hunter with a Charge Blade then switched his sword and shield to Axe Mode as electricity flowed around it and deal massive damage.**

"Whoa, I wanna do that now!" Jaune said excited

"Are you sure, Jaunya? We still got 13 more weapons to go." Nyacole said

**"Not only is this a powerful hit, but is also has a shock wave that follows up too." CMBash said "If it's an impact type Charge Blade, this is an impact wave. And if it's an elemental then it's relevant to the elements." He said "This does consume all your files, so keep that in mind and it's also got a pretty long reach so you're gonna want to make sure that set yourself up correctly to avoid missing with this." CMBash said "Typically you want to use this when you know that for sure you have an opening, the monster is down, trapped, to sleeping, something like that." He said "If you decide you want to do this, you can cancel it into the regular amped element discharge, which only consumes one file at a time." He explained "If you want to do this then during the windup, pull back and you'll then cancel into the standard version of this attack." CMBash said**

**"Note: That when I say back it is relevant to where you are facing, not your view, so if you are facing sideways, back would be to the side." CMBash said "So in summary, attack in sword and shield mode to build files, store these files, transfer them into the shield, build more files, store THOSE files and your sword if there's time, and now you have access to the Super Amped Element Discharge, should you want to, otherwise you can cancel into the regular and element discharge." CMBash said "If you want to be super efficient after storing the files you CAN charge some more so that you can then go straight from a shield transfer into storing so it is one seamless motion." CMBash said**

"He wasn't kidding when he said the Charge Blade is the most technical weapon." Ruby said still amazed that there is a lot of battling techniques this simple 2-to-1 weapon can do. And this is just the default mode!

"I have to agree with you on that, sis." Yang said

**"But, now that you have an understanding of sword and shield mode, let's talk Axe." CMBash said as he pointed to some of the Hunters who have their Charge Blade in Axe Mode. **

**"Hold your Guard and and Slash, will morph it into Axe Mode, and whilst it's in Axe Mode, Guarding again will morph back." CMBash said "You can also draw directly into Ax Mode with your weapon sheathed, simply by Guarding again, and if you Guard and Charged Slash after storing your files so you can Guard and Charged slash, you can also transition straight into Axe Mode although this last one will consume one file in the process of you have them stored." CMBash explained to the rookies **

**"Now Axe Mode is much more straightforward, you strike twice to perform a rising slash followed by an overhead slash." CMBash said "This can be looped infinitely, but this is also a high reaching attack so it's great for hitting tails, wings, or generally hard-to-reach parts on the monster." CMBash said to his 4 rookies as they understood what he is saying**

**"Dashing forwards and performing a slash will perform the Dash Slam, which is an overhead chop. You can then charged slash three times to perform the element discharge one, element discharge two and then go straight into the amp'd element discharge." CMBash said as two Hunters training used this combo.**

**"Same move if you performed from sword and shield can also be done at the end of the Charged Ax combo." CMBash said "But, the sword and shield one is the fastest route, hence why it's often referred to as "The Super Short Cuts." CMBash said "However, sometimes you don't want to go into the element discharge, so you can sneak a slash attack in as the third hit instead and you can loop back around." He said as some of the Hunters with the Charge Blade performed those moves**

**"Now something else important to understand about Axe Mode is that if you have files stored, your Charged attacks will consume these files and dish out additional file damage." CMBash said "Each individual attack in the four Charge combo consumes one, but you'll notice that the second hit does a double swipe at the cost of one." CMBash said **

"Hmm, a fair trade, you consume one charge for a Charge attack and another for a Charged combo." Pyrrha said

**"So this is a very valuable move." CMBash said **

"What!?" Everyone shouted confused

"I'm not sober enough for this." Qrow said as he downed his flask

**"What!?" The 4 Rookies asked **

**"Let me finish." CMBash said "This is a very valuable move, especially with an impact styles Charge Blade." He said**

"Oooooooohhhh..." Everyone said

**"A quick note: on impact, if the impact damage dealt to monster's head is KO damage. Rack up enough of this and you can knock out a monster so the charge Shield thrust, the charge Sword, the Amp'd element discharge or The Super Amped Element Discharge, and now the sweeping attacks." CMBash said**

**"All of these, if you have files can dish out impact damage and this move in particular is very effective at KO' ing Monsters." CMBash said "That and of course the Super Amped Element Discharge." He said as clips of the attacks CMBash mentioned appeared ****"So being able to take advantage of this second hit is especially useful."**

**"Something I do a lot, of I have an opening is more from Sword and Shield Mode into Axe Mode and then following the Morph Slash if you Guard straight away, you'll cut right into the second hit in the Charged Combo giving you the double swipe at the cost of one file and following THAT you can then just Guard to go back into Sword and Shield Mode to make you more mobile." CMBash said**

**"Also whilst in Axe Mode if you Slash and Charge together, you'll initiate the amp'd element discharge or the super, if your shield is charged, so there's a number of ways to get to this I typically use this one if I'm setting up an ultra on a sleeping monster with a fully charged shield and full files, pair with the fact that striking a sleeping monster does double damage, this is a great way to wake it up." CMBash said as a two Hunter were seen striking a sleeping monster; one not charged and the other is charged. The one not charged didn't do a lot of damage while the one charged killed the monster.**

"Interesting, It makes sense that a monster would have its guard down while asleep, so that does more damage." Port said

**"Of course just like the sword and shield mode. You can initiate the amp'd element discharge and cancel, which will once again transfer any leftover files you have into your shields." CMBash said "So that's the axe, a few simple moves but a great damage dealer." He said "You move slower in Axe Mode than sword and shield, so I tend to dip into this when I know I have an opening." **

**"Next up, let's talk about jumping and slide attacks." CMBash said as he walked over to an area with Hunters testing with sliding and jump attacks.**

**"When sliding down a hill, if you slash twice your draw into a rising slash followed by a jumping slash." CMBash explained as some of the Hunters did what he said "Any attacks performed in the air counts as mounting damage, so this can be used to mount the monster." CMBash said To his Rookies**

**"Alternatively, with your weapon drawn slash plus charge slash to perform the forward slash downhill will initiate a slide, after which you can slash twice again." CMBash said "You can also switch out your slash for a guard instead of you want to morph into Axe Mode, jumping off a ledge and doing a normal slash does a jumping slash and jumping off a ledge and guarding does the jumping slash into Axe." CMBash added**

**"If you do a normal slash plus a charge slash you'll do the forward slash towards one of those runnable walls like the mushrooms or the vines and the walls by the wildespire waste, you'll run up and do a jumping slash and if you do that and Guard on top you can then instead go into the Jumping morph slash." CMBash said to his students **

**"So, those are the basics." CMBash said **

"THAT WAS THE BASICS!?" Everyone, except Nyacole, shouted forgetting that they just learned the basic of the Charge Blade.

**"Those are all the moves for sword and shield, axe mode, and the various aerial and sliding options." CMBash said to his In-training Hunters **

**"So now let's talk about something a little bit more advanced, Guard Points." CMBash said **

_'Guard...Points...?'_ Everyone, except Nyacole, thought to themselves

**"You hav ea shield and you can block with said shield. But when you get good with this weapon you can also use Guard Points." CMBash explained what a Guard Point is "A Guard Point is a moment during an attack, where your shield is presented in front of you." He said "Take this as an example..." he said pointing to some Hunters training to do a Guard Point "When Guarding and doing a slash to morph into Axe Mode you slide the sword into the shield and for a brief moment that shield is out in front of you." **

**"If you are HIT during this moment, you'll block and this is known as a Guard Point." CMBash explained **

"Huh, So Guard Points happen when your Charge Blade, while in Sword and Shield Mode, will block an attack." Glynda explained to herself

"Now THAT I want to try!" Qrow said now sober and drunk enough.

**"If you perform a Guard with a Charged Shield, you'll dish out some file damage in the process. So if you have an impact style Charge Blade, it is indeed possible to KO a monster, simply through Guard Point." CMBash said **

"Now I WANT to try that!" Qrow exclaimed happily wanting to KO anyone with a guard

"I kinda want to do that as well." Jaune said

"Well, you'll just have to be patient and train with nyhat kind of weapon, Jaunya." Nyacole said

**"The Guard plus Strike Guard Point is the simplest, it's quick, and it can become second nature in time, you'll get to the point where instead of just Guarding, and instead Guard and Strike to Guard Point." CMBash said "However, that's not the only one." **

"Tell me more!" Qrow and Ruby demanded at the same time going up to the screen

"Wow, like Uncle, like niece." Yang said

"Shut it, Yang." Qrow and Ruby said at the same time

**"When in Axe Mode, Guarding will morph back into Sword and Shield Mode and again, your Shield is presented at the end." CMBash said as some of Hunters did the same thing he just said a moment ago.**

**"This is out for a little bit longer, but it is a little bit hard as you set up, since the morphing is longer so I personally prefer to use the first one." CMBash said "At the end of the basic swinging slash in the Sword and Shield combo, you end in a spinning slash." CMBash said**

"That we already know about." Blake said with Fox agreeing with the secretive Ex-White Fang Faunus

**"I mentioned this earlier that THAT was important and this is where." CMBash said**

"Okay, let's see why this is important." Ozpin said

**"Spinning slash also has a Guard Point, and so too does the new sliding slash, again those last ones _CAN _be a little hard to set up and you will likely pull them off by accident more often than not." CMBash said as some of the more smarter Rookies took notes (Those being Levi and Edison) and other two membering in their brains (Those being Thomas and James)**

_'Well that sounds cool and flashy, but am I really gonna risk it for a little bit of file damage?'_ Jaune thought to himself

**"But they're still available to you." CMBash said "At this pint your probably thinking 'Well this sounds cool and flashy, but am I really gonna risk it for a little bit of file damage?'."**

_'Huh, What are the odds...'_ Jaune mentally said to himself surprised that THAT'S what he exactly just thought of.

**"Well there's more to it than that." CMBash said as he explained why there was more to Guard Point than that "Guard Points not only have less knock-back, but they also have some follow-up options too. And the most notable one is you can go directly from a Guard Point into a Super Amped Element Discharge." CMBash said **

**"Guarding plus slashing twice and finish with a Charged Slash follow your Guard Points and you'll go into this." CMBash said as the Hunters just did what CMBash said and did an Super Amped Element Discharge.**

**"Depending on the move the monster did, it'll often be left open after so, this is a great way to block and follow up for some good counter damage." CMBash said as a clip of a Hunter in the Deseret blocked a surprise attack from a large, bipedal wyvern diggin in the ground with armor covering much of its body (Diablos (Monster Hunter)) and attacked it and cut off its tail.**

**"You can also strike following a Guard Point to morph into Axe Mode or you can just evade out, it really depends. But this is a very valuable tool." CMBash said "It'll take a while to master, but if you pick a monster that is predictable like Barroth or Diablos and just practice... you'll get it." CMBash suggested as a clip of a Hunter attacking one of said suggested monsters was shown, but the audience didn't know which one that was.**

"Okay, just go for more predictable Grimms when we get back." Jaune muttered to himself

Pyrrha smiles towards Jaune but he didn't notice, but Nora did

"You know he's never going to figure it out unless you do it." Nora said

"NORA!" Pyrrha shouted scared that Nora came out of nowhere (besides her mother, that was a bad joke my apologies)

**"Now with that covered and that is everything you need to know on the moves front, right from the basic attacks all the way to Guard Points." CMBash said smiling at his Rookies "However as with any weapon, you'll typically focus on just a handful of those moves most of the time." He said "So with that in mind, here are the best and most efficient combos you should be using for the Charge Blade." CMBash added **

**"It's worth noting that for this section it's not the standalone damage dealers that were interested in per se." CMBash said "Since these will vary based on your gear, your weapon sharpness, and any other buffs you may have active at that time. What were instead interested in is the overall damage output relative to your other moves, in other words, which ones dish out the most damage." CMBash said as a clip of a Hunter was doing a combo on a monster was knocked down, it had an enormous chin, a stocky frame, and brow horns. It is covered in bones and are affixed in place. It also has a sticky, tar-like substance.**

"What type of Monster is that?" Dr. Oobleck wondered out loud to himself

"You will find that out later, nya." Nyacole said

**"When in Sword and Shield Mode your two main options are Charged slash plus normal slash plus another Charged slash, this is a move you're going to be using a lot anyway because as mentioned, it's your main file building combo. But luckily it's also one of the most damaging combos in Sword and Shield, it takes around 3.6 seconds to complete and the only way you would top THAT in damage is if you serve out the shield thrust for the spinning slash, so Charge and slash, there's really not much in it to be honest, this second combo is a fraction of a second quicker and while it does deal a little more damage, it also moves you around a little more and isn't quite as quick to follow up of you're trying to loop it, so I typically default to Charge Slash plus Slash plus another Charge Slash." CMBash said as some Hunters pulled off this combo just as followed**

**"But either of this moves, whilst in Sword and Shield Mode, are good for damage. As for Axe Mode, your triple Charged Combo is, without a doubt, your strongest move. With stored files AND a Charged Shield, it'll go into the Super Amped Element Discharge, unless of course you cancel it into the regular Amped Element Discharge." CMBash explained to his students and the audience, as they both see the long combo attack being pulled off**

**"However, It is also the lengthiest combo to pull off and it's not something you always have the option to do." CMBash explained "This is really for when the monster is down and you have a guaranteed opening." **

"That is a problem, using a lengthy attack will allow the enemy to have a chance to dodge or attack you." Glynda said to the in-training students

"Aawwwww..." Ruby groaned in defeat not being able to use it on a live Grimm target

**"So, second to that in damage is to sum up the final hits for the Charged Spin Slash." CMBash said "This takes a little over 5 seconds to complete and the damage output is pretty nice. The standard Double Slice Axe combo is the weakest option, as mentioned earlier, it's really more so used if you're trying to just hit a hard to reach part of the monster, if it's level with you, this sucker will always be the way to go." CMBash said**

**"However, The other thing to factor in are you're switching combos." CMBash said **

Qrow, Ruby, Jaune, Weiss, Blake, and Velvet payed close attention to this as only one doesn't need a picture to use or have a mecha-shift weapon, and the others so that they could try and do something similar to this.

**"When you go from Sword and Shield into Axe Mode and then back out, obviously you have your shortcut to Super Amped Element Discharge, a great move you should always use of the opening presents itself, but when things are a little less certain there are two main combos here; Guard and strike, Charge strike, Guard will draw into the overhead morph slash, perform the second double swipe the attack in Axe Mode only consuming one file and then end in the Roundhouse slash back into Sword and Shield Mode also with a Guard Point." CMBash explained one of the two opening combos**

**"This takes a little under 6 seconds to complete, so it's just under 1 second longer than the Charged Spin Slash in Axe, but it deals considerably more damage, alternatively when storing file when doing a Guard and Charged Slash three times, you'll go into the element discharge one, element discharge two and then end in the roundhouse slash, again with a Guard Point." CMBash said as those who understood wrote that down or memorized it (I.E. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Levi, and Edison)**

**"This takes around 6 seconds to complete, so essentially the same time as the combo above, but it's not quite as powerful." CMBash said "So in summary, those three combos should be your bread and butter." CMBash added as he went reviews the Combos he talked about**

**"Hold a Charged Slash, then release to do a Slash plus Charged Slash, when in Sword and Shield Mode, three Charge Slashed when in Axe Mode only if the opening presents itself and Guard plus Slash, Charge Slash as you're switching combo to keep you mobile." CMBash reviewed the combos he explained to his students **

**"Now that my friends, is pretty much it, as I'm sure you can see the Charge Blade is an incredibly versatile weapon offering high damage output, long reach for hard-to-reach areas, KO potential when running with an impaired type blade, and defensive options when facing off against so many more aggressive monsters." CMBash said "Definitely a weapon you should or if you want to, consider checking out if you haven't done so already because it's a hell of a lot of fun to use." CMBash finished**

**"I learned so much from this lesson." James said actually amazed by the Charge Blade**

**"If you think that's amazing wait till you see the other 13 weapons." CMBash said making a promise**

**"Next, I will explain one of the classical long-ranged weapons, The Bow." CMBash said to his students**

The screen darkened and the lights brightened for the audience as they all got up from their seats to stretch a bit.

"Now that was very informational for us." Ren said giving a faint smile

"I am going to get started on that weapon right away!" Ruby shouted as she bolted out the door leaving a trail of rose petals behind

"Hey, is there a bar here?" Qrow asked seeing as his flask is empty

"There is, just walk out the Theater and go into the lobby and take a right and you'll see the Grand Meowster Chef." Nyacole said

"Thanks." Qrow said following Nyacole's direction to the bar

"Ca you direct me to your library, I would like to research more from the Ancient Civilization." Dr. Oobleck

"I would like to join in, to study the weapons from the Ancient Civilization." Prof. Port said

"Just take a right, but keep going until you see a sign that looks like a Book." Nyacole answered

"Thank you Mrs. Nyacole." The Two Nutty Professor (AND Doctor) left, one being way much more quicker than the other.

The other audience left to do their own things, waiting to see more of the weapons from the Monster Hunters.

**———————————————————————————**

**So how do you guys think of the Charge Blade? What is your favorite Attack from the Charge Blade? How did you think of me adding JoCat in this? (and yes I read your comment Marc Ello-Re Yes)**

**Here's another question: What is your favorite Charge Blade design of all from each of the generations (including Monster Hunter Stories)**

**Mine would be the Safi'Jiiva Charge Blade.**

**Now tell me if this Chapter was good? Bad? Funny? Or Hillarious? Tell me what your opinion is in the comment/review section.**

**CMBASHER07, signing out...**


End file.
